Destiny
by KaiFucker69
Summary: YAOI !THE DIGIMON ARE GONE! Kairi’s got morning sickness, while Gatomon seems unaffected. There’s a new prophecy, and there is a female version of Davis hanging around Ken’s house when the real Davis is home. WTF? Even more yaoi, and Mpreg in later ch
1. Prologue

K.F.- ok this is my first ever digimon fic, and I hope you give it a chance. And if you do like it I would like to say I never would have done it without my best net buddy nagging me to put it up. I've been thinking about it since I was a small child so yeah. I have it basically in detail what's going to happen. So enjoy.

Desclaimer – I own nothing but the OC digimon. I SWEAR!

Summery.- YAOI !THE DIGIMON ARE GONE! Kairi's got morning sickness, while Gatomon seems unaffected. There's a new prophecy, and there is a female version of Davis hanging around Ken's house when the real Davis is home. WTF? Even more yaoi, and Mpreg in later chappys.

X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.

_Prologue _

"It is time." Spoke a mighty voice, full of power and respect.

"You can't be serious." Responded one of his followers. they were within a building rarely used, but when it was nothing good was afoot.

"Oh but I am. It is finally time for a new generation."

"But it has been over millions of years since the last –"

"And that is precisely why it is time." The leader interrupted it. "The way of our world stand, that when one of us falls, we are reborn in order to keep the population and power the same. We have been abiding by this rule since we where created, but…" the voice dragged on. Not looking at the ones who tried to understand what was so dire that they had to perform _that._

"What is it? What aren't you telling us?" Voices began to arise as one tried to out say another. There was confusion and growing tension within the large room

The greater sighed. "One word." Everyone became quiet. Looked, no, begging for an answer with the waves they were giving off. They needed to know what would cause such a decision. They needed to know the threat to force them to begin the prophecy.

He opened his silver eyes to be sure that they, as his subordinates where ready for what they were about to hear.

"Yokoshiamon."

That name.

A name that has been feared since the beginning of their world. How could it be? How could _he _still be alive?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"MATING SEASON!"

Everything seemed to stop within the city of Obdia as they looked at the school that was supposedly closed for the weekend.

Something wasn't right.

(inside the school)

The digidestined stared dumbfounded at their digimon. They could not believe what they were hearing.

A spiked redheaded boy turned to his blue friend.

"You too, chibimon? DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME TOO!" the small digimon looked at his partner with large crimson eyes.

"I don't know Davis." He said sweetly. "I've never even heard of it before."

"WHAT" the redhead roared as he began to shake the blue creature.

"Davis, cut it out." Said a boy with hair that would put the others to shame. It was dark brown and stood up like the untamed animal it was.

"But Tai." The younger of the two wined. "it's mating season."

"Do you even know what that is?" asked an even redder headed boy on a laptop.

"OF COURSE! Its' when animals go off and they comeback with little thems."

Everyone sighed.

"Actually, that is what happens but to be accurate they go off to find another one of them of the opposite sex, in order for them to breed and continue the population. But what I don't' understand Is why digimon have to do it."

he turned to the screen to seen a man standing with a cream colored cloak on.

"I'm sorry Izzy, but I can't revile that right now. Just be sure to be on your guard."

The boy, Izzy, nodded his head while the screen turned off.

"So Gatomon, you have to go?" Asked a girl with light brown hair. The cat digimon nodded her head.

"It's our duty to the digiworld. If there's something out there we, as digimon of a digidestined must protect it and you." The human nodded in slight understanding, but she could not help the dread that crept into her heart oh so slowly.

"So, are hawkmon, and the rest of the new digimon going?" asked a girl with long purple hair and large glasses.

Gatomon shook her head. "They are still young. They are not able to get The Heat."

"why?"

"I don't' know why. Just think of it as puberty except for digimon. They haven't reached that stage yet."

"really?"

The digital monster nodded.

"YEAH!" cheered the holder of courage. "chibimon stays." After that he proceeded to do a happy dance that left the remainder of the digidestined sweat dropping.

"But well see you soon, right patamon?" asked the holder of hope looking up at his parched digimon.

"of course. How long could it last?"

_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X._

K.F.- ok. Like I said this is my first ever digimon fic, so be nice and review.

Ja Ne.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 1

K.F.- YEAH I GOT REVIEWS!

Alba- you only got three and the first one you KNEW you wer going to get so she dosen't count.

K.F.-(pout) go away.

Alba- no. I don't' even understand why your over here. This isn't the Beyblade world. First Naruto and now this? WTF!

K.F.- (growl) FUCK YOU AND DIE!

Disclaimer- I don't' own digimon. Only the blackness in my heart.

X.X.X.X.XXXXXX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XX.X.X.

Chapter 2

_Three months later _

_(In digiworld)_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"GIVE IT UP!"

A twitchy feminine form lay at the foot of a tree. She was gorgeous, A monster in the form of an angel.

"NEVER!" she cried, not letting go of her fighting spirit. She would win this battle, or bring the other one down with her.

The angel-like digimon with long blond hair charged at her equally beautiful opponent. This naissance, this digi-scum who had the nerve to try and claim her would DIE!

But it wasn't that easy. Oh no, it's never turned out the way she hoped. She planed for a quick battle not one that would rage on for more then a week.

But then again she never had much time to strategize her way of killing the digimon in front of her because the fox attacked.

But she dodged skillfully, and yet she was tiring. The other humanoid fox like digimon could tell from the deep pants the angel was giving off, that the battle was almost over. She smirked, but then snorted with disgust.

"All of you pampered digi-fools should know better. In the digiworld we fight, we fight for everything, from land to food, to in this case our partners. Don't you think I would have been ready? I've watched you since I smelled your essence and wanted you to be mine. Didn't you sense anything wrong? If not you're a much bigger fool then I thought you were."

flash back

_A lone figure was flying within the digital sky, watching like a guardian how barbaric The Heat_ _actually was._

_She had forgotten how monstrous her world was, even with the Digimon Kaizer gone. She watched as her fellow creators took what they wanted and hurting others in the process. She couldn't understand how a thing that was suppose to save them cause so much pain. _

_It wasn't worth it. That's what she had decided, She wouldn't get caught up in it, She would wait for the end and then go back to where she belonged. That was the only way. _

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_She screamed as she plummeted to the ground, she had been kicked in the back, by whom? She didn't' know. _

_Being disorientated for a good second, she looked up and saw the cause of her Trouble. _

"_Hi, Ophanimon." The digimon greeted in a very husky way. , _

"_You will make a fine breeding bitch for my kits." Maybe a bet to husky_

"_Sakuyamon." The angel digimon growled with hatred. The digimon just smirked._

_(Human world)_

The human world had been quite for the months the digimon had been absent, but it seemed more people were depressed by the fact that their long time friend wasn't by their side.

In order to stop the feeling many of the digidestined decided to do things they wouldn't normally try, while others did things they should have done a long time ago.

Joe got to his work, while Izzy worked on solutions. Davis played soccer, while Tai went over to Matt's house. Yolei helped her parents, while Cody learned more from his grandfather. T.K. stayed home and switched T.V. channels trying not to think of his friend and Kari. Kari doesn't talk much anymore.

It seemed that she was slowly closing everyone out.

T.K. was doing another one of his marathon numbers when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be at this time of night?"

Another knock.

"I'm coming." He took his sweet time getting to the door really not wanting to see any one, but that damn knock kept going.

Finally when he got to the seemingly evil door he opened it to reveal……

_.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X_

K.F.- so how was it? Please be nice. I'm trying. It will get better as I go along I promise as a digimon fan myself. And also someone asked ma a question. And I, being the nice person I am will answer.

Yes you are correct. Hawkmon and the other new digimon won't go into heat. It's only the older ones like Gatomon and Patamon. Ok if you have more questions just ask. Until then-

**R&R**


	3. warning

K.F.- OK people. It's finally time for me to update this fic. Hehehehe. I haope you like it and I would like to thank all who reviewed…THANK YOU!

Discaimer- I don't' own digimon, but I do own the oc's. LOL!

Now without further a due.

Warning- there is a slight lemon thing at the beginning. So if you don't' like you'll know when it's safe when you see…(x.x.x.x.x)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Within the digital world, cries of pleasure and pain are heard. I felt the varsity of this digimon as he was within me. I had never felt like this before so I tried to get away. But how foolish I was. I lost and so I must submit. I must give myself to this digimon in order to save this world. But why? Why dose it hurt so much?

I hear this digimon grunts and praise over me.

How right I am

How much better I am.

How I will give him a great litter of kits.

Digimon. We are not classified into genders. So when this happens, as Sakuyamon said, the best digimon wins. And she won. So her body changed for the situation. Giving her more straight to hold me down. She lost her large rack in the place of something I had never seen before, but when she turned he pushed it inside of me I know I cried out. It was the worse pain ever. I couldn't deal with it.

But he..he enjoyed it. And I know that it's for the best. This pain will soon be gone and I will have helped the digiworld in one of the only ways that I know I can.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

(Couple of minutes before T.K.'s house)

Ignoring everyone was not something I intended to do. No. I just wanted to wait. Wait out this horrible time.

Digimon never had to mate before. Why now. Why was one of my closest friends taken away from me for this long? It's not fair.

I could feel a tear go down my cheek. After four months of not having her hear I began a hobby of just walking around the town. It wasn't for long. Just enough time to clear my head and make me sleepy enough to fall asleep.

I know I shouldn't be this worried but...but after the dream I had last night I can t help but to be scared. I lost someone very close to me in that dream. Even if I can't remember it all, I know she was close and that she saved us. I know it just had to be one of our digimon for me to have had a premonition, but what I don't understand is why…why I can't remember it.

Usually when I have a vision I remember it so well, that it becomes part of my life. I know I felt the pain, the misery of what happened but…I can't remember what I was suppose to do. It's so frustrating.

As I continue to walk I really don't notice where I'm going, but it don't matter. It's finally a nice night. I didn't need a coat so I left it home. Tonight instead of my usual outfit. I changed up to a pair of black pants with a purple tight t-shirt. I know that my parents wont approve but I'm going through a difficult time in my life.

It's not just for the simple fact that one of my best friends is gone or from the crazy dream I can't remember. Its ..it's more then that. It's this crazy feeling I have at the pit of my stomach. A tingling sensation that won't go away. I know that I have to do something. But what?

When I open my eyes and look up I find myself in a place I didn't think I would end up.

I look at the door skeptically. Not really wanting to go in, but I knew I had to tell someone. And who else to tell but the holder of hope himself. So ..

I knock on the door.

At first there is nothing. I don't' really mind but then I feel the wind begin to pick up. I know something wrong. So I knock again.

"The air thickens. The sky gets cloudy. My heart begins to beat rapidly. Something's not right. Not right at all."

I knock again this time more urgently. Finally the door opens.

I can see how his eyes widen in confusion and surprise.

"Kari?"

"T.K."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- ok that's it for now. Gomen. Next chapter will probably have a lemon in it. But if not it's because it was too hard to write. shrug

And during the last chappy, I said "breeding bitch". So just think of it this way if your confused, bitch is used for female dogs. Good female dogs get bred so that they can have health strong pups. Foxes are usually classified with the dog family. And their kits are sometimes called pups. So wouldn't' it be kind of the same for a male fox to call his partner to be a breeding bitch?


	4. Stupid Clock

K.F.- Sorry for the long wait. i had alot of stuff to do. but good thing you guys have my muse Takyua here to help me through it and get me to update if it wasn't for her...it would have taken even longer fo me to update.

So this Entire story is dedicated to her. my dear nee-chan, Takuya.

Disclaimer- i dont' own Digimon. but i do own the heart of my husbad t obe, Drago

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_chapter 3: Stupid Clock_

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Damn that stupid clock.

We've been sitting her for near twenty minutes and I still don't' know what's going on. It was late when she came to my door. I didn't know what my long time friend was doing at this hour of the night outside but I knew something was terribly wrong. She had never been so distant before.

I continued to wait patiently.

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tick

Damn that stupid clock.

Finally she put down the cup.

"T.K-." I listened to her scared uncertain voice. It hurt that she felt she couldn't trust me. I watched her take in a deep breath. Controlling her feelings. Even hiding them if she could.

" I know I've been acting strange and.."-she diverts her eyes from me –"I'm sorry. It's just hasn't' been the same without Gatomon around you know?"

"Yeah I actually do." I sigh leaning back on the chair. "It's not the same without the little guy. He's my best friend after all. Next to you and the others. I mean we grew to love and depend on them. They are apart of us.." I turned to look at her. "right?"

She nodded. "Not only that …I've.." -she begins to fiddle with the cup- "I've been having these strange dreams lately. Only for a couple of months now. About a month and a half after gato left did I start having them."

I watched her. My eyes wanting her to go on but I knew my mouth would have to help.

"And what happened ...in this dream."

She just sighed heavily and put the cup down so that she could burry her hands in her hair.

"I don't' know. That's just it. I don't' remember." She sighed heavily. I could hear the tears threatening to emerge. "I could feel the pain, the pleasure, the happiness, the guilt but ...I don't' know why. I can't remember it. I know it was a vision of ether the past or something to come, but it was just too much. "

By now she was in tears and covering her eyes. I didn't know what to really do so I hugged her really tight. To show her she wasn't alone.

"Why did you keep this from us?"

"I don't' know." I heard her whisper and before I knew it she had me in a harsh lip lock. Her eyes were closed while mine where wide open. I stared at her as she kissed me harder. My hands wrapped around her waist automatically as she stared to push me down into the couch.

I couldn't' stop my stunned eyes from closing as her hands started to wonder. I didn't' know what was wrong with me but I started to kiss back and oh was it bliss the first time I heard her moan.

Actually at first I didn't' know what it was but when she started to move her body against mine in a …pleasant way I figured it was a good sign. I could feel how her body moved when she straddled me I couldn't really do anything about it until she let me up for air.

"Ka..Kari " I was going to say something really I was but…when she started to lick my neck like that what could I do?

"T. K. –" I heard her whisper from my neck. "…make the pain go away. With just those words my body moved on its own putting her beneath me.

"Kari." I sit there for a while looking at her. She seems so lost and broken and she came to me to fix in. I have to make it better. If not just for her, then to heal my pain as well.

(Next Morning)

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tcok

Tick

Tock

I thought I broke that stupid clock…

I began to open my eyes slowly and looked around. I looked at the clock lying on the floor. it read 1:00 it was late. Really late. Good thing it was Saturday.

I sat up and noticed something….I had no shirt on. My eyes widened and I started to look around franticly. Then I felt a slight movement by me. I look and there was someone. Moving only slightly. I saw how the sheet rose and fell because of this persons breathing.

I was about to ..ok I was panicking I didn't' know what to think. So with a shaky hand I went forward to grab the sheet. With ever breathe my heart fielded with dread. When I finally touch the sheet. it felt like I was getting electrocuted as all the memories came back in a blur. Even so I could not distinguish them.

So I moved even slower

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

DAMN THAT CLOCK!

With that shred of anger I used to over power my fear I pulled the sheet off of the persons next to me. And my eyes widened like saucers to what I saw.

"KARI?"

That's when all the memories made scene.

_OH T.K.!_

_RIGHT THERE! _

_HARDER _

_FASTER _

_YES _

_YES! YYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!_

I jumped out of bed in shock and ran into the bathroom to throw cold water on my face. When I looked in the mirror all I could see was regret.

"Kari…what have we done?"

X.X.X.X.XX.X.X..X.X

K.F.- oh shit. what were they thinking. ether way REVIEW! if you have any questions just ask. and Patalord, Patamon is comeing in next chap so don't worry. (grin)

**REVIEW!**


	5. Goin Home

K.F.- Gomen gomen for the long wait. I have been out of town…

Alba- Try out of state.

K.F.- yeah. Thattle work. And I couldn't get to a comp. Even if I could I would totally had not been able to update. I mean all my work was at home. Not all over the bloody world.

Alba- you're not British, cut the shit now before it gets out of control

K.F.- T-T nyuu, but I want to be British just like my onee-chan. (whines)

Alba-(rolls eyes) um yeah… .

Disclaimers- I don't own Digimon.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Chapter 4- Goin Home_

I don't know what I was thinking…I don't know what to do…

(Earlier)

x.x.x.x.x

I woke up in a start after losing the heat that kept me sane. I blinked a few times and sit up. But the pain in my abdomen is to much and I lay back down.

Pain…the hell?

My god…my head hurts right now. Actually…I don't' even know where I am. I try to sit up slower this time. As I do I feel the throb but it's not unbearable. I pull off the cover but it's cold. I rub my eyes and look around.

"Where am I?" I whispered. I recognized nothing in my room. I looked down at the bed. My covers were different. But that really didn't' faze me I laid back down. I was warm and comfy. I snuggled into my covers. They smelled so good. So much like…

I sniffed my pillow.

"Kari..." I heard a soft whisper from across the hall," what have we done?"

I did not understand. I did not know what we had done. I placed my hand to my head. I was getting a head ach. I was suffocating. I couldn't….

I HAD TO GET OUT!

I hurried; well I at least tried to. I was still in pain so had to go about moving sluggishly to find my clothing. They trailed all the way into the living room…what was I doing here in the first place?

_Oh Kari!_

I shook my head. Actually I didn't want to know what happened. I put on my cloths ever so quickly and then headed for the door. But then I stopped…..

I didn't know what to think as I stared at the most beautiful creature in the world. She had long streaming plated reddish brown hair. I could hardly see her figure but I knew it was a female turned away from me.

She began to look back. I saw a hint of a pleasant smile and her lips moved. She was whispering something, but I couldn't hear her. And before I could say or even do anything…she was gone.

I began to inhale deeply and hold my chest a bit. That was no ordinary girl. I knew that for certain. But would anyone believe me if I told them I saw a girl vanish?

Well I must consider that fact that I am a digi-destined and the child of light. It was natural for a lost digimon to come looking for my help.

I could feel myself paling….

But what about a ghost of a girl?

I couldn't take it anymore I ran out the house that I felt so trapped in at the moment. Something was wrong. And I didn't know what to do….

Looks like I was back to square one.

x.x.x.x.x.x.

(POV change)

Kari was trying to make her way home, but it was hard for her stomach kept hurting every few step she took. Not to mention that the actuality of the slight feeling of always being watched… didn't help matter either. Even so, the young and confused digidestaned of light finally made it home…only to be confronted by something much worse then stomach pains. Completely worse then a rouge digimon and not to mention inferior then the digimon Kaizer…

An over protective…

…older brother…

"Kari where the hell have I been so worried about you, you said that you were only going for a walk and you been gone all night where on earth did you walk to digiworld and back!" the tall brunet shouted as soon as Kari stepped inside the apartment.

"I just went over to T.K.'s place. He made me feel better and I guess I just feel asleep nothing to worry about." She spoke softly as she took off her shoes and steps further inside. She knew she could have, knew she should probably had told her brother everything, but she couldn't help but lying out the ghost seeing and the soreness.

"Well you must have been doing something for one of you not to have called." Now the older digidestaned of courage and flame was fully in his over protective rant.

"How was I meant to know he hadn't called? I was just so tired that I feel asleep as soon as I got there. I don't' even remember what time I went to sleep. I just clucked out." She said unenthusiastically as she slowly made her way to her room.

"We're at our most vulnerable right now, evil digimon can get in to our world and with out our partners we wouldn't be able to protect anyone."

"Well if you were so worried, then why didn't you bother to ring around and find me?" she turned her fierce orbs on her brother. She was getting ticked off with every second he spoke. Could he not see she didn't want to be bothered? It was aggravating and degraded to the male species to say the least.

"Well… it's just… that well… I was sort of busy with my own blonde." The older teen admitted. At which point, her eyes flashed and the door slammed in his face…

But one thing….

She had not touched it….

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F.-(rubs hands together) oh boy. This is getting interesting. How do you guys like it, hate it, enjoy it, want to burn it? You know. I don't care. Just tell me in a review. Hehehe I can't wait to hear from you guys and I promise to try and update faster.

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I love you guys.**


	6. Welcome Home

K.F.- hey peoples. Guess what. (grins) I'M UPDATEING! YEAH! (does happy dance) hope you guys aren't too upset with me. I just didn't have anything for this chapter at the moment. But it's ok. I have something now. (smiles) and I hope you enjoy it. (squeals happily)

Disclaimer- I don't' own digimon….(cries) WHY CRUEL WORLD WHY!?

World- (sweat drops) cauz youz a scary betch.

K.F.- I HEARD THAT WORLD!

World- (terrified)

X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Chapter

"PATAMON!"

It had been a while since they last saw their digital partners, even so it seemed like forever to the younger digi-destined.

"T.K.!"

They met at the school on Saturday in order to pick up their friends after a call from Jinni. The digi-destined were excited…but they also knew something was amiss with their two teammates.

For you see it had been about a week since they last saw, or spoke to each other and it was strange to the other DD's because, T.K. and Kari always got along. Davis was a bit annoyed but with a quick glare from Yolie, he kept his mouth shut and went back to waiting for Veemon to pop his blue head out of the Computer like Patamon.

What made everything even stranger was…Matt and Tai weren't on speaking terms. Talk about scary.

"What's with them?"

"ssshhuuusshhh Upamon." The small digimon was one of the first to emerge, well after the fact of stuffing his mouth with meat apples. He popped out happily.

"_Hey Cody how you doin?"_

"_I'm fine Armadilomon." Cody called back happy. He eyes were sparkling as if he were about to cry with happiness. The golden digimon jumped as best he could before the digi screen sucked him up and threw him into his partners waiting arms. "OH Upamon."_

"But Cody..." the young brunette shushed his partner once again as the watched the non existent interaction with Kari, T.K., Matt, and Tai. It was strange, the tension between them. It was worse then the small war between Davis and T.K. maybe even a bit worse then when the two eldest brothers were kids, fighting to be leaders.

"hmmmmm." Even though Davis was not oblivious to what was going on, he pretended to be. The brunet stuck his face close to the computer screen and tried to see if he could look around. His nose now smashed by the screen made him look like a monster and with his eyes darting back and forth he looked like a very high monster.

(Davis POV)

Things have been strange since the digimon left. I'm tired of it. God I wish everyone would just get over themselves and figure out what is up with the digimon. I mean I want to know about what happened. AND WHERE IS VEEMON?!

I tried to look through the screen a bit harder but I knew for a face I wouldn't' see anything, but who cared? It kept me from looking at the glum dark clouds form over their heads and also…kept me form thinking of…

Her…

(Flash back Regular POV)

_Davis woke up with a start, scratching his head and wiping the dripping sweat form off his brow._

'What was that? Be-better yet where was I?'

_He had seen it, fire, monsters, a lonely girl lost in the chaos…but WHO was she? He did not know. It aggravated him. He knew there was something important he missed but, damnit, he just couldn't' figure it out._

_(Davis POV)_

_I groaned angrily. If Chibimon was here I would be able to stay up and eat junk-food with him tell I felt better. I could still feel the shivers going down my spine from what I saw but could not remember. It annoyed me to the core._

_I heard myself growl softly, but could you blame me? I mean...i was there I was there and running for my life…_

_Yes.._

_Running, running_

_But where to? To save…to get away…why did I run?_

_I sighed long and hard before laying back down. I tossed and turned for a moment just listening to the sheets rustle under me. When I was finally satisfied I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply…until it was caught. I opened my eyes a bit in panic only to see something I did not believe…_

_It was a girl…a girl…_

_IN MY ROOM!_

_I shot up quickly looking at the figure as I plastered myself against the wall behind me._

"_who-WHO ARE YOU?!" I didn't' think at that moment that only I could see her. Or that it was about 2 in the morning. I mean would you. THERE WAS A GIRL IN MY ROOM!_

…_I blinked a few times as some of the nighttime lights passed over…er through her. That's when I noticed it…_

"_YOUR NAKED!" I just pointed and gawked. I mean, what else was I suppose to do. She wasn't' looking at me, her head was kind of down her bangs covering her eyes. Her long hair covered most of her body so it wasn't' that bad. _

_I slowly dragged my eyes up to her face again only to see it move a bit. Her eyes jerked open…_

(End Of Flashback)

…and that's all I remember from that night.

"Patamon. I thought you said he was right behind you." I turn to the little digimon and give him a glare.

"But he was Davis," he told me in the squeaky voice, "he was right behind me. As we ran over here. He was in his ultimate form and so had to get raid of some data so he could go back a bit too normal. Actually come to think of it, Gatomon was right behind me too." He tilts his small head to the side. "I wonder where she went."

I stared at him a bit blankly…

Ultimate…Veemon went to Ultimate without me? H-how could that be? I thought we were partners I thought we were special.

I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING TO LIVE FOR!!!!!!

"uhhh Davis…."I blink and look up at the annoying T.K. and glower. "why are you on the floor?"

I blinked and then sweat dropped before standing. I began to whistle knowing that they would only pay attention to me for so long. I looked at them and all of their eyes were on me.

I turned away and whistled a bit harder and faster hoping that the earth would swallow me whole or…or BETTER YET! The digiworld world show me mercy and suck me in…

"so how was it Patamon?"

THANK YOU T.K.

For once I'm happy he is here.

(Normal POV)

T.K. smiled at his now blinking digimon. Then the Patamon smiled, "it wasn't' wha ti was expecting. But then again it was interesting."

Yolie grinned a bit at hearing this. "So who was the lucky digimon?"

Patamon blushed, making the digi-distained begin to laugh a bit. This was different, something new yet old, lost for a bit of time, something that everyone needed to break the tension.

'_Kami-sama we missed you guys…'_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F.-ok you guys, (grins) that's it for this chapter. I actually had it for a while. just was lazy.

Alba-Sure as hell was. Was to busy building her Vamparic Empire.

K.F.-(tackles Alba) THAT'S A SECRET!

Alba-(growls and Throws K.F. Off) well not anymore.

K.F.-um...Anyway, **R&R PLEASE!**


	7. Author Note

4/25/11

….so yeah…I LIVE!

It's been how many years since I have been on here . I do not know but eh, I don't' know I suddenly have the urge to update my fanfics. :D so yeah HIIIII I don't know, I'm sure a lot of the people that once reviewed my work are now gone (tear) but it's fine, I'll obtain new reviewers, so on that note I have a question for all so answer wisely because the future of the fanfiction depends on you.

WHAT FANFICS SHOULD I UPDATE FIRST!

Just make a list really, of the ones you are most interested in seeing to the least, and which ever ones obtain the most reviews I will go over, reread, and begin my adventures with you lot again. :D so yeah COME ON BRING IT!

. I can't let college keep me DOWN!

…holly shit…I forgot how everything works O.O WTF!


End file.
